


Maybe Call Me?

by Eikaron



Series: Good Omens Fanvids [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Call Me Maybe, Crack, Fanvid, I just had nothing better to do okay, M/M, Ridiculous, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron
Summary: Since I found out you can post videos too, have a silly fanvid of Crowley trying to get a date with Aziraphale.Music: "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen





	Maybe Call Me?

It's my first fanvid, so be gentle! If you happen to not like it please take 35.4 seconds to appreciate the hard work I put into HTML-wrangling anyway because SANITY IS FOR THE WEAK. Ahem. Thank you. Enjoy! :)


End file.
